The Devil's Due
by BREBED
Summary: The Devil’s precious belongings never escape from him, including her. Jin/Xiaoyu/Hwoarang.-oneshot-


.

Declaimer:I don't own Tekken. Property of NAMCO.

Key: _Italic writing states Devil Jin speaking in thought._

The Devil's Due

The youngsters lay beside each other on the soft mattress, reposing their sore bodies from the stressful tournament they progressed on. Hwoarang's fight to defeat his foe had finally ended in success, but Xiaoyu, had finally shed the last tear for Kazama and, in return, expected to receive a heart broken in chunks.

As they breathed slowly into the silence, their light chocolate eyes focused on the pale white ceiling, and their minds drifted on to things that no longer held value in their existence. Then, the Korean slowly turned to face the other youngster. His face expressed endless emotion as he spoke in a whisper,

"Are you worried, Xiao?"

"About what?" came a soft reply.

"Leaving to South Korea with me…. I mean, I did promise your grandfather I'll look out for you in any way possible."

Her slim left arm rose and drew attention to her thin ring finger, showing the criss-cross ring Hwoarang had given her for her 19th birthday not long ago.

Silver and gold rings entwined her finger with engraved Japanese symbols. She sighed slowly before finally speaking again. "Your promise to my grandfather still remains true and it always will."

Hwoarang rose from the small double bed, stretched his arms wide, and soon turned to fully face the woman still lazily lying on the bed. He smiled gently, wondering what she was thinking all of a sudden.

"You should start packing now. The sooner we leave this place, the better," he cooed.

Her small form rose as well, but she did not rise to her full height. She still remained in bed with a small yawn, followed by a one-word reply, "Yeah."

"Hmm… you all right?"

She nodded softly before staring into the man's eyes. "I'm fine, Red. Stop worrying so much. You'll cause white hair to grow on that head of yours. Go pack as well. Like you mentioned, the sooner we leave this place, the better. Now, get going."

Hwoarang chuckled, nodding, and finally headed out the door. Xiaoyu's body sank back to bed as the Korean left. Her small, damaged heart began to give into unstoppable tenderness. "I still love you, Jin." Her voice resounded in the room, as she tried to hold back the tears.

The Japanese man continued to train alone after his defeat to Hwoarang, guided by the echoes of the demon inside, the upsetting words that ran through his head. His soft, warm heart began to race uncontrollably, as he violently gave the last blow against the fabric.

_Shame you lost your pride today…weak bastard._

"Shut up!" Jin snapped, continuing the rhythmic, savage punching of the sand bag, delivering one strike after another, until his breath became quick and short. He inhaled air from the useless, meaningless world.

_You are only in rage because you lost that slut to your rival. Besides, she never loved you; she only felt sorry for you. No wonder she is leaving with him._

"Hate me! Curse me! Even wish death upon me, but please make the anguish disappear."

_I would, if you only gave in to my power._

"I…."

_You what?_

"I love her."

_There is no turning back; you said what you said. Those words you spoke will completely tear down the brat. There will be no future for you, Kazama, only for me._

Jin's intakes of breath began to lose pace, and he hoped not to shatter into tears, at least not now. Then a small knock came on the door. The trapping came once, twice, thrice, until his eyes narrowed, and his gaze went to the white door. The meanest strength allowed him to give into sloth, and his inner strength vanished as well. Minutes later stood noiseless, then the knocking continued quietly again.

_Get up! Open the damn door, weak-kneed bastard!_

Dragging his useless legs, he pushed himself off the floor to follow the demon's orders. Kazama walked to the door, touched the icy door knob faintly, twisted it, and yanked the door open. Miharu's eyes caught his. "Yes, Miharu?" he questioned, emotionless.

"Can I come in? Please."

With a sigh of frustration, he pushed the door wide open for the young woman to enter. As soon as the door clicked shut, she spoke, "Sorry for the distraction, Jin, but I need to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Umm… you all right?"

_No! The bastard won't stop blaming himself, as usual._

"Go on, Miharu…. Speak."

"Sorry…. Uh, I just came to give you this."

Jin finally snapped to look at her gentle hand reaching his, handing over a genuine onyx pendant, along with the gold necklace he had given to Xiaoyu the month before, before everything had started to fall apart. His miserable dark brown eyes stared at the small black pendant for a while before he touched it.

"She'll always remember you, Jin. Always and forever, as you will remember her."

Kazama threw the necklace on the nightstand, not bothered by where it might land. He heaved a sigh before inhaling again, walking to the stereo without replying to his friend, indifferent to what she thought of him. He was in throbbing pain. An endless soreness was back in his heart. Miharu followed the youth's form, staring at him with sorrowful eyes. Lyrics played softy in her ears, as Jin slowly turned up the volume.

_Acknowledge it, boy. She has forgotten about you already. Note, Kazama: she never cared. Notice what I stated: nobody cares about you but me._

Pain attacked his heart like toxic substance. The more he tried to control the ache throbbing in his heart, the more it increased.

_A memory, Kazama. Only a pathetic memory._

"Is that all, Miharu?"

The girl nodded. Jin's back still remained to her; he didn't bother to face her any more.

"Jin?"

"Don't, Miharu. Just leave."

She frowned in disbelief. Why was he acting so childish? Always hiding in his room, not bothering to speak to anyone, always pushing the loved ones away. Her fist clenched, and her blood flowed more rapidly in outrage. She walked to him hastily, moving directly in front of him.

"The pain you're causing her will destroy you both. Still you haven't acknowledged that she will always be yours, always and forever, no matter how much you keep repeating how she walked away from you to leave with Hwoarang. She is only for you; she will never love him like you. Never like you. Please, Jin. Stop her from making the worst mistake in her life."

"No. What is done is the best for her. Don't try to change my mind because you're wasting your time."

Miharu sighed and walked away. Her footsteps clicked on the wooden floor soon after the door closed harshly.

His hands began to tremble uncontrollably. A cold tear that he had been holding back finally fell to his pale face as small sobs echoed in his throat. His emotions mixed with one another as they changed. Rage, misery, ache, chaos – the turmoil of feelings could never end. The Devil's imprints began appearing, caution of the fact that the demon was becoming unleashed. Jin no longer concerned of departing his life as the anger allowed him to run free in any way possible. Fresh flesh started to tear each limb to the back of his body, allowing those stunning raven wings to breathe again. Horns shattered the cranium, unleashing their pride. Shadows along the walls only imitated the figure suffering. His breathing seared and heated to the point of explosion, as the Devil enjoyed his transformation. Faint screams from Jin's throat forced themselves through the walls, as the Devil finally collapsed on the floor.

The darkness had fallen, and the engine triggered along the freeway, as a man rode his motorcycle. His eyes narrowed on the street ahead of him. The man sped up rapidly, forcing the other drivers to honk and cry out curses, as he cut them off. His thoughts drifted to the last couple of days of the tournament and to defeating his rival, Jin Kazama. His greatest desire was now fulfilled. Through the accelerated quality riding, Hwoarang accounted an accident ahead.

"This sucks," he mumbled to himself through the air, as he reminded he was twenty minutes behind schedule to arrive at the airport.

Auburn eyes blurred to find a paranormal figure smirking savagely at him in fury. With the discovery, Hwoarang tried to find the brakes quickly and skid the motorcycle to a stop before he would hit the figure. Yet, the creature suddenly raised his iniquitous hand, blowing the motorcycle into destruction.

The Korean was thrown off by the explosion, rolling roughly along the pavement. Flesh burned off his skin, and his body shivered, sending a thousand promises of a pain to arrive. Dragging himself to a position where he could get on his feet, he observed the smirking devil approach elegantly, his way over to him surrounded by bursting flames. Challenging in pain, Hwoarang stood up, cursing the devil, "Come on… you fucking stupid…"

"You fucking believe you can take her away from me?" Devil Jin questioned, as his black wings spread wide and produced a gale. He quickly captured the Korean's neck into his hands. He slowly drew his nails into Hwoarang's throat, letting blood fall onto his hands. The captured man began to panic from the lack of fought to get loose, but failed miserably, as he was knocked unconscious. The Devil snickered uncontrollably, throwing the body on the pavement.

The discomfort in her heart annoyed her, or maybe it was only disbelief she felt. She hadn't known that the hybrid child would come after her as well. Still drifting off to the sound of the cars driving past her, she closed her eyes for a matter of seconds. She heard the blinker of the vehicle click as she prepared to make a right turn to the freeway. Her hands held the steering wheel tightly.

Xiaoyu was ready to leave this place, the place where the only memories were those of betrayals, disloyalties, depression, and chaos – feelings that only had misunderstandings follow one another. Yet, she knew exactly what she wanted: to forgive him and crawl back into his arms. She missed his soft lips and warm tight embraces. If only Kazama would regret what he had done to her, she would gladly return to him, but no; a new beginning approached her.

She carried on, listening to any particular sounds, resting her hand on the soft fabric of the passenger seat. She was relaxing and breathing evenly even as a tense motion struck her heart. She opened her eyes wide to find the Devil smirking, even laughing at her in front of the vehicle. The young woman shook her head in disbelief. Perhaps this was just a pitiful dream, but no, he was still there, watching her. The demon's hand rose, rupturing the vehicle's windows into numberless pieces. She quickly covered her face with her bare arms, as glass cut her flesh off. The smirking devil began making his way to the passenger door while she trembled in shock, jumping off her seat, trying to let herself free. Devil Jin laughed, yanked the door off, and quickly grabbed her leg. She kicked him violently.

"You can't run away from me now!" the Devil then savagely reached forward, grabbing one of her slim arms and pulling her away from the vehicle. He placed her directly in front of him, pushing his sharp fingernails inside her back. Xiaoyu's small hands were pressed against his chest, as she tried to get off. Devil Jin made the young woman tense by tracing her mouth and perverted forcing his onto hers, exploring it with his erotic tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as the Devil yanked his mouth off hers.

Xiaoyu gasped for air, moaning in pain, and soon drifted into unconsciousness. Her form fell in Devil Jin's arms. Smiling pathetically, he picked her up. His raven wings flapped as he vanished into the sky's darkness, disappearing into the night.

With a slight pain of discomfort, Xiaoyu's eyes opened. Torturous annoyance quickly invaded her body as a result of the accident. Her eyes scanned the surroundings until they focused to a certain point in the dark room.

She tried to decipher what had happened, but failed miserably. An effort to push herself up from the mattress failed, as her arms succumbed to the pain. She noticed the gauzes wrapped around her arms, the white fabric stained with blood. Her numb body had nothing on but a white sheet covering her. She was completely nude, and the only weight against the body was the gold necklace with a genuine onyx pendant she had once owned. Her heart pounded into a measure of fear, as she slowly turned to face the man lying beside her. Jin Kazama had drifted to sleep shortly after watching the woman sleep restfully.

Her gloomy eyes noticed his body, detecting a couple of injuries on his skin. Slowly, she noticed her silver-gold crisscross ring on his fingertips; perhaps he had been examining the object. Her brown eyes then snapped to the male's biceps. Japanese symbols were imprinted on the bare skin, their letters identical to those the onyx pendant presented. Her initials were below as well.

Xiaoyu's thoughts outnumbered her, yet she wasn't sure why she was there. Maybe Jin had realized how much he adored her, how much he needed her, the same as she needed him. Distracting thoughts ran through her head. Then, the male's breathing changed, making her heart leap to her throat. Unhurriedly, her brown, gloomy eyes stared at his chest, slowly rising to look at his face. Jin was now awake and staring back at her.

Updated: August 10, 2011

_Thank you to Salysha for editing_.


End file.
